Pirates in love: The Beast of Pirate's bay
by melody5671234
Summary: Rosa grew up on a ship beside her father.But one day he disappeared on an Island called Pirate's bay.Leaving her his necklace she is out to restore respect to the previous pirate king, searching for Pirates Bay along the way.But one day she is knocked out cold & is brought upon the Sirius. Not only must she keep her identity a secret but she must prepare her heart for oncoming love
1. Chapter 1

I recommend listening to Beast of Pirate's Bay while reading this. It really adds some intensity :)

* * *

They turned and tried to catch her but she just barely managed to escape their grasp. Rosa couldn't help but smile as she heard their cussing behind her. They would never catch her and they all knew it.

" Stop right there you little thief!"

Rosa only slowed for a moment as another group of men stopped in front of her. Spotting a pile of cargo boxes, she leaped and jumped on them. With a skid she landed and turned down the ally way. To feel the breeze through her hair made her fill with happiness. The adrenaline rushing through her felt addictive.

She turned down another ally way and paused, looking for any more of them. When there was no sign of them around she held up the pendant she had stolen. It was a gold coin with beautiful designs and emerald spread through out it. She could understand why anyone would want it.

That's when she saw him. A young man with fire red hair stood watching her. From the looks of it it seemed like he was carrying cargo to his ship. There was a moment when Rosa wasn't entirely sure what to do but she knew that he knew what she had done. So she raised a finger to her lips then turned and disappeared into the night, not leaving a trace of her path behind.

* * *

Rosa twisted her way through the crowds gracefully and laid the mugs of booze down on the table before moving onto the next one. Music played while the voices competed to talk over it. Basically it was a loud mess of merchants and pirates who were drunk or well on their way.

" Here you go, 6 ales for you fine gentlemen." She smiled as she laid them down. Every single man thanked her and she looked up to give them one last smile before she left, then she saw him.

It was the same boy from the night before and it was clear he had recognized her. He opened his mouth to say something but she quickly ushered away before he had the chance to say anything.

She let out a relieved sigh and continued on with her job, making sure to avoid the table in general. However she did dare a glance back and spotted the boy talking amongst the men. They all turned and faced her but she ripped her eyes away and focused on singing the song that was played.

 _Oh, don't you sail and don't you row and certainly don't you swim,_

 _'Cause if you aren't careful you'll end up inside him._

 _He'll eat you up, he'll spit you out._

 _You better stay away_

 _Heed the sign that says, " Beware the Beast of Pirate's Bay!"_

The beat stuck in her head as her and her workmates began to sing along. She turned and reached for the food sitting on the counter and went to deliver it when a man stepped in front of her.

" Ello mate," He growled, holding the tip of his knife under her chin," I believe that you have something that belongs to us."

Rosa eyes narrowed at his words. Everyone around was too sucked up into their drinks to notice, not that she need them. With a daring smirk she plunged the plate of food into his face, kicked him dead center, making him stumble into the rest of his buddies.

She reached and drew the two cutlasses that were positioned on both sides of her hips, under the folds of her skirts. With a twist of the handles sat comfortably in her hands and she stood ready. Now people began to notice.

A man charged at her with his sword and she easily rose her foot and kicked his arm to the side, leaving his chest open. She flicked her blades up and ran it up the front of his chest. Enough to hurt but not to kill. She heard another charge. Rosa turned and raised her foot again. Her heel crashed into his jaw and he faltered back into another one of his members.

The next thing she knew the boy from the night before was there standing and fighting along with the rest of his men. But that moment she took to look cost her. A blade lashed across her collar bone. She cringed in pain but quickly lashed back.

" Don't just stand there!"

She felt his hand wrap around her arm as he tugged her out the door. At first she had expected the fire red hair but was shocked by another brunette with an eye patch. She couldn't trust him, he could be with the pirates she stole from for all she knew. So she yanked her hand free and began to run.

" Hey! Wait for a second!"

Rosa didn't dare to look back. She couldn't trust anyone. The man's foot steps echoed behind her as he gained up on her. He was fast, she had to admit, but she was a step faster.

They came to pier and Rosa graceful wove her way in and out of the crowd, never once hitting a person unlike the man who chased her. He almost stumbled into every person. Just how did she do it so easily?

Slowly but surely he began to close in on her. Rosa ran as fast as she could but she came to a skidded stop. Just one more step and she would be in the water. She looked behind her and the man came running after her and she knew she had no other choice. She leaped to dive into the water when a hand wrapped her waist and yanked her back. A body wrapped around her and they slammed into the pier. Her head began to pound and her vision began to blacken. As she began to loose conscious all she could think was _they caught me._

* * *

 _S_ waying began to wake her up. Rosa's eyes began to flutter open as she gave a quiet groan. The room she was wooden with shelves and a table filled with medicines and books. A young dark-skinned man noticed her stirring and looked down at her.

" You're awake." He smiled at her. Rosa pushed herself and went to reach for her cutlass but they were gone. They had taken her weapons.

Rosa's glare hardened and she slowly backed herself against the wall. She might not have a blade but that didn't mean she still couldn't put up a good fight.

" We aren't here to hurt you. I promise you are safe." He continued. " I'm Christopher, the ships doc."

" Ship!" She gasped. There was no way she was on a ship. The last thing she remembered she had running and tried to dive into the water then . . . then that man grabbed her and pulled her back.  
" Eduardo may not seem like it, but he does feel bad for knocking you out. He only meant to keep you from jumping."  
Rosa went to stand to leave the room when pain shot through her arm. She bit her lip and held back a scream as she sat back and clutched at it desperately. She just wanted the pain to stop.

" This might hurt a little." He warned as he began to rub disinfectant and a cream onto her wound. She desperately fisted the sheets in her hand and continued to bit down on her lip until she could taste the blood.  
" It's not a scratch but not exactly in a state for stitches either. You'll just have to take it easy, no fighting. However with the cream I put on it, it should heal in a day or so."

Rosa opened her watery eyes and saw Christopher holding out her cutlasses. She looked at him wearily before taking them and placing them back in their sheathes. If they really wanted to hurt her then they wouldn't have tried to heal her and let her walk around armed.

" The rest of the men are dining on the deck. Shall we go introduce you to them?"

Rosa nodded and took his hand, partly for support and partly for manners. He opened the door and allowed her to walk out first. As she watched him close the door she opened her mouth.

" Rosalinda." She stated abruptly.  
" Excuse me?"  
" My name, it's Rosalinda. But you can call me Rosa."

Christopher gave her another kind smile and began to lead her up the stairs.  
" A pleasure to meet you Rosa."  
She nodded and slowly stepped up onto the deck. The moonlight spilled over onto the ship and in the center, was a group of familiar men.  
" There are three rules on this ship miss. Never leave your comrade behind, protect women and children at all costs, and learn to handle your liquor." Christopher whispered to her as they walked up to the table. Her nose scrunched at the last one. The bitter taste of alcohol made her want to gag.

" Men-" He started. Suddenly all eyes were on her. " May I present to you Rosalinda."

The only kind set of eyes she spotted was the red headed boy's and the captain's. She watched him push back his chair and stand. The click of his boots on the wood echoed in her ears but she refused to be intimidated.

" I must say you put up a good fight." He smiled." Where did a lady like you learn to fight like that?"

Rosa took a step back, only to step into Christopher's chest.  
" My father. He was a pirate." She explained carefully.  
" Good then you know how a ship works then." He smirked. " Russell!"  
A blond haired boy stood at his command.  
" Yes cap?"  
" We don't have any room for her to sleep. She shall stay in your room."  
" What! Why me!"

Rosa almost cried out agreeing, What! Why him! She would rather sleep in the crows nest than in a room with another man.

" Considering you were the one who got us involved with the fight I think it's only fair."

" Shut your trap Nathan!" Russell growled back. A big hand smacked her back uncomfortably.  
" Ya be nice to her Russell. Also, call me Captain. If you need anything just let one of my men know, or even myself."  
Rosa nodded and mumbled a thank you. Russell didn't even wait for her, he simply began to descend below deck. Perhaps she should just jump into the water.

She peered out in the water. It was pitch black with no sight of land in sight. So she followed Russell and only hoped that she would get off soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosa carried her bucket of water out onto the deck and began to scrub. The day light beat down on her heavily and caused sweat to bead down her back. If she was to stay on here for a while then she would at least make herself useful.  
She turned and glanced over at Russell as he scrubbed down the other side. He hadn't tried anything funny last night. He seemed more pissed than anything, then laughed when he managed to piss her off. Just the thought of last night made her hips and back ache. The wooden floor wasn't entirely something that was comfortable to sleep on.

Her necklace hung in front of her face. The emerald in the pendant shone against the raise of the sun and the gold seemed to be even golder. As soon as she got off this ship she would go looking for him. She wouldn't let her father's name disappear off the face of the earth, being spat on instead of respected like how he use to be.

" You!"

Rosa heard the doors slam open and turned around. A woman walked out and looked directly at her. It was as if she wanted her dead.

" I'll kill you!"

Rosa rolled as she swung her sword down. On an instant she was on her feet with her cutlasses drawn.

" Who the hell are you!"  
The woman yanked her blade free from the decks wood and glared at her.  
" You dare sleep with Master Russell!"  
Rosa blinked.  
" Master?" She mumbled.  
" Damn you slut!"

Rosa shook herself from her distraction and crossed her cutlasses, blocking the woman's attack. With an extra push the woman stumbled back, giving her just enough time to get some distance between the two.

Graciously she stepped behind the poll of the main mass and glanced over at her casually.

" Don't you think calling me a slut is a little rash?" She questioned. The woman growled and swung. Rosa only turned and peered out the opposite side.

" You slept with him!" The woman cried as she swung the opposite side. Rosa only countered and returned to the original side.  
" I slept on the _floor._ I don't think you have anything to worry about." She continued.  
The deck began to fill up as all the men began to step outside at the commotion. Thomas went to step forward when Captain Morgan stopped him.

" But Cap-"  
" She looks like a woman who can handle herself." He explained briefly before looking back up at her.

" Do you think this a game! Come out and fight me you coward!" The woman growled as she swung again. Rosa waited then stabbed her cutlass into the wood, the hilt of the woman's sword stuck and caught. The smirk she gave only made the woman more angry. She went to reach for her dagger latched on her waist but Rosa had already seen it coming. With a turn she kicked the dagger out of her hand and it slid across the deck.

Rosa felt her hair being yanked on and she swung to the ground, her own blade falling from her hands.  
" It seems this is just a good hands on fight then." The woman spoke as she walked up to her.  
" There shouldn't even be a fight!" Rosa cried, annoyed. Her feet latched around the woman's and gave a twist. While the woman fell onto her back Rosa staggered to her feet and yanked her cutlass and the sword from the post.

Then there was a moment then all held their breath.

Rosa stood with the own woman's sword pointed directly at her, the tip just barely grazing her throat. If there was one thing she knew while on her father's ship, there was nothing worse than having your own weapon used against you.

" This is over." She spoke as she sheathed her one cutlass and held out her hand. "There is nothing between the two of us. I can promise you that. Keep in mind that I'm willing to use your sword against you if you try anything funny."

The woman eyed her hand and let herself be pulled up. Morgan began to smirk as he watched Rosa hand back the sword. She was raised right.

" Why didn't you kill me?" The woman called out. Rosa paused to walk over to pick up her second cutlass. With a quick spin she placed it back into its sheathe.  
" There was no need to." She explained as she looked at her. The woman's eyes softened for a split moment then hardened with anger.

" I've been disgraced! I can't let anyone see me like this!"

Rosa gasped as the woman jumped and threw herself overboard. She went to step when Russell reached out and stopped her.  
" She'll be fine. Fuzzy could be attacked by a bear and still live."

Rosa glanced back at the edge of the ship and let her shoulders relax.

" What a strange woman."

" You're telling me. I never even really liked her."  
" She seemed to like you, Master Russell." She sneered. A blush formed across his face with a look of anger. What ever respect he had for her was long gone.

" That was amazing Rosalinda!" Thomas cried as he ran up to her. " No one has been able to fight Fuzzy and win."  
" Just call me Rosa-"  
" You did look amazing." Christopher added in. " Did she boys?"  
" I guess she wasn't terrible." Eduardo sighed with the corner of his lips turned up. " Maybe you'll actually have a chance fitting in with the crew."

* * *

" Master Russell, would you please hand me a blanket?" Rosa cooed as she fluttered her eyes.  
" I said don't call me that!" Russell growled as he threw the sheet at her face. She caught it then peeked out behind it, only to dodge a pillow. The sound of her snickering only made his blood boil more.

" Alright, I'm done." She spoke with her voice still filled with her laugh. She slowly began to stand to make her bed when she let out a hiss. It had been a few days that passed since her first few days on board. After a week in sleeping on the floor really got to you.

" Sleep on the bed."  
" Excuse me?"  
" I said sleep on the bed. I caught have you slacking behind."  
Rosa was taken back and could barely manage a thank you before sitting on the bed. Watching him lay on the floor made the guilt flood through her. Despite his attitude towards he sometimes she couldn't let him sleep on the floor.  
" Crawl in." She said as she threw the blankets over her and scooted over as far as she could. When he didn't move she looked back at him. " Hurry, before I change my mind."  
She flung back over and faced the wall. The light dimmed out and she could hear the footprints of Russell as he stepped closer. The mattress shifted and the blankets moved as he settled himself. There was nothing but the sound of the ship's creaking. His back pressed against her and she couldn't help but tense at his presence. It wasn't even much longer until she heard a soft snore. How did he fall asleep so fast!

Rosa forced herself to close her eyes and try to think of something peaceful. Then slowly the sound of his steady breathing began to make her blood flow slow until she too was fast asleep.

* * *

The ship began to throw itself to and throw in the waters. The motion of it nearly made Rosa sick. But Russell? He was still fast asleep, his arm around her waist and huddling against her for warmth. She had tried to wake him up long ago but it just seemed impossible. So she gave up and laid silently.

Suddenly the ship threw them both toppling off the bed. Rosa pushed herself up and groaned softly.  
" What the hell do you think you're doing!"  
She blinked down at Russell, who laid underneath her.  
" Me! You were the one who pulled me on top of you!" She sneered back.  
" I call bullshit."  
The boat rocked again and Rosa went tumbling off of him and into the bed frame.

" The hell is Eduardo doing?" She growled from the impact.  
" Must be a storm. Lets go hold on."  
" Have you forgotten I've been raised on a ship?" She asked before standing and running down the hall. Russell huffed and followed behind her. Above the deck the rain pounded down on them both. It wasn't even a moment they stood dry before they were soaked.  
Slowly all the men emerged from above deck, all questioning what was going on. The ship was thrown again and they all stumbled into the side.

" Everyone, get to your stations!"  
Morgan's voice was clear even through the storm. Rosa's hair stuck to her face as she fought to get the ship under control. Between then the wind howling, the rain blinding her and the ship throwing her she had a hard time keeping her footing. But it seemed they all did.

" Watch it!"  
Rosa looked out and saw a wave heading their way. So she pushed herself up against the edge of the ship and braced herself. With a crash everyone was thrown off their feet and water flooded the deck. Rosa was drenched before but now she felt as if she was drowning.

" Ah Damn it!"  
Russell struggled to capture the rope of the main mass as he got back to his feet. The rope looked as if it was too short to begin with. Then she saw it.

Rosa managed to push herself up and began to run as fast as her legs could take her. She might have been insane for doing so stupid but she had no other choice.  
Her hand latched onto the ladder of the main mass and she began to climb. Russell screamed up after her, calling her an idiot and if she wanted to kill herself. But that didn't stop her.

Up above her the rope flapped getting more and more tangled with each moment that passed. It wasn't the first time she had climbed to the crows nest, or even past it, but her feet began to tingle at the thought of her falling. The ship rocked nearly threw her off but she held on tight and continued on.

Once she was up high enough she reached out and fought to catch the rope. She had to reach out a little farther, just a little father . . .

" Oh thank the lord," She whispered as the rope settled in her hand. Quickly she fumbled with the rope and managed to untangle it with one hand. Down below Russell watched her with his stomach in knots. How was she planning to get down with the rope in hand?

Rosa let one foot hang free and wrap around the rope, leaving her with only a hand and foot to hold onto the ladder with. She had to do it now before she second guessed herself. With one last deep breath she pushed in and launched herself out. Her hand began to burn as she slid down the rope. Surely she would get yelled at for doing something so stupid, but it had to be done.  
She landed with an ungraceful thump and began to pull.  
" Are you out of your god damn mind!" Russell screamed as he began to help her pull.

" Just a little!"

Step by step they began to walk the rope back to the mount and wrapped it around before moving onto the next one. Once all the sails were in and everything was prepared they couldn't do anything except wait it out. But as Rosa held onto the railing she began to wonder if it would ever end.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a moment of silence as Rosa sat quietly. They had managed through the storm luckily, but she hadn't gotten away with her dangerous act. Now she sat in the captain's office.

" Rosa," Morgan started as he stopped his pacing and looked at her." What were you thinking?"  
" There was a knot in the rope sir." She replied as she looked up at him.  
" And why did you not let one of the men take care of it?"  
" I was capable of doing it myself, I'm not made of glass."

Morgan gave a 'hmph' and looked down at her. She was still soaked. Her clothes stuck to her curves and her hair to her face. His eyes trailed a little lower.

" You say your father was a pirate?" He asked as he reached for the pendant around her neck. Rosa tensed but didn't dare to tear her gaze away from him.

" Yes sir."

His eyes narrowed as he flipped the coin between his fingers.  
" What happened to him?"  
" He went to Pirate's Bay-"  
" Is that not where the beast lays?" He asked as he glanced up at her. She nodded before continuing on.

" He went to destroy it and take the treasure. He never made it back." She finished with her voice suddenly going weak.

" What was his name?"

Rosa paused for a moment and kept her mouth shut. Morgan waited patiently for her answer, but he already knew it. He wanted to hear her say it.  
" Captain!" Eduardo spoke as he bursted through the door. " We shall be docking soon."  
Morgan nodded and moved away from Rosa. " Alright. Rosa go and shower. Make a note that we must buy her some clothes that aren't as . . . revealing."

Rosa noticed his flirtatious smile and glanced down. Her entire shirt had gone see- through and showed what laid underneath it. With a blush she quickly covered her chest and stood, shoving the chair back.

" You perverted old man." She growled. He only gave her a wink which made her cheeks flame even redder.  
" Men are such disgusting pigs." She huffed as she shoved her way through the door.

* * *

Rosa began to strip free of her soaked clothes and stepped into the shower. The rest of the men had already showered so there shouldn't be a problem with any peeping eyes.

She gave a tug and her hair fell free of it's ponytail. The water began to run through and wash away all the salt and sweat from her body. It simply felt marvelous.

Her mind flashed back to the days where she would fight and haul everything around her father's ship. The crew was always so happy and constantly sang to make the voyage pass by. She couldn't help but the words escape her lips.

" The navy would never have a lass at sea, ah where santo anno.

So I went in search of piracy, along the coast of mexico."

She had been so into singing that she hadn't even heard the sound of foot steps coming down the hall.

" And now we sail the southern seas, ah where santo anno.

And we'll have those navy lads on their knees, along the coast of mexico."

" Rosa hurry up, we about to dock-"

Rosa screamed and quickly tried to cover herself.  
" This ship is filled with nothing but perverts!" She yelled. Russell blushed and quickly turned around.  
" I saw nothing I swear! Just you're legs!"  
" You liar!" She continued as she threw her soaked clothes at the back of his head.  
" What's with the screaming- whoa what's going on here?" Nathan asked.  
" Get out! Nothing is going on!" Rosa pleaded as she hid behind the wall and pushed herself in the corner.

" Wow Russell, I never you would be this type of man."  
" I'm not! I just came to give her some old clothes." He explained as he held out a pile of clothes. Rosa quickly snatched them and got dressed. She looked absolutely ridiculous. She was practically drowning in them.

" I'm going to slaughter every single man on the ship." She muttered as she began to walk up onto the deck. All she wanted was to get some clothes then go exploring. Anything to get her away from these men.

* * *

Rosa felt her lungs get crushed as the store owner began to lace up her corset. Even though it restricted her breathing it was better than those clothes that were five sizes too big for her.  
" Alright there ya go."  
She stepped away and stood in front of a mirror. She would need something that wouldn't get in the way so she chose black trousers that fit snug to her body. Her chemise was a settling white that settled around her shoulders, crimson skirt settled on her hips that started at one hip and ended at the other, leaving the front exposed and out of her way. Then to finish it off a black corset sat around her waist. It was perfect.  
Rosa tossed the woman the money and walked out of the store feel refreshed. She felt powerful with her cutlasses at her sides, now all she needed was a pistol.

She turned and began to walk through the streets in search of a merchant who sold what she needed. Finally she settled one a simple pistol that wasn't too high in price. All she needed was something that could shoot, especially if she planned on going to Pirate's Bay. So she picked out a thigh halter and positioned it so it hid behind her skirts. The element of surprise was a pirate's best weapon.

" Hey Rosa, we are stopping into a tavern. The captain requested you come with us." Russell spoke as he walked up to her.  
" Alright, I'm coming."

They began to make their way through the crowd. Russell was tall and had some what of a broad frame, he could cut through the people easily. Rosa however, staggered behind slightly.  
" Hey! Watch it!" She snapped as a man bumped into her. Her comment didn't even phase him. Instead he continued on, pushing his a young boy down along the way.  
" Russell wait." She called out. She stopped and looked back at the boy who sat in the street crying. She couldn't just leave him there. She walked up and knelt down on one knee to his height. He looked up, his bright blue eyes stained with tears.

" Are you alright?" She asked gently. He sniffled and held out his palm. She took it into her hands and spotted at a small scratch.

" He just pushed me down." He managed to say between his sniffling. Russell watched her pick the boy up and sit him down on her knee, holding him close.

" No need to cry." She continued to speak in a comforting tone. Rosa grasped his tiny hand and brought his palm to her lips and planted a gentle kiss.  
" Does that feel better?" She asked. He nodded quickly with a smile.

" Good, now no more crying. " She said, reaching out and wiping his tears away with her thumb. Russell took notice of her gentle touch. It was so different than the woman he saw aboard the ship.  
The boy gave her a thank you and hugged her tight around her neck. He pulled back and she ruffled his hair playfully. His eyes drifted down and caught a glance of her necklace.

" Captain Barbosa." He gasped. Russell's ears twitched. Surely he heard that wrong.

Rosa's heart began to pound as she quickly shushed him.

" No, it's just a treasure piece." She lied. The boy looked at her with a questioning look.  
" Are you sure?"  
" Yes, I am." She pushed." Now go on and get out of this crowd."

It was as if the name was never even mentioned. He just nodded then ran off happily. Rosa finally let her breath go and stood up. When she walked she wouldn't even look up at Russell. She had only hoped he hadn't heard. If the crew were to find out the they might just leave her where she was and abandon her.

" Here hold on." Russell spoke as he reached out for her hand. " I can't afford to loose you.

Rosa felt her cheeks heat up as he led her to the tavern. She became painfully aware of how warm his hand was . . . and how much she liked it. But her moment of romance soon disappeared as they walked up to the tavern and walked inside. The body heat made it cramped and stuffy and the smell of booze reeked in her nose. Her hand squeezed even tighter in hope to find some sense of comfort.

" Geez what were you two doing? Making out?" Nathan teased.  
" A kid fell and I helped him." Rosa intervened before anyone had a chance to comment.  
" She's already fitting into the crew!" Morgan boasted loudly.

Rosa sat down nervously between he and Russell. She couldn't help but constantly look over her shoulder in fear anyone heard the name the kid had cried out. It wasn't tell after a good hour did she finally relax. Tiredness over came her and her muscles loosened. Her eyes suddenly became heavy and she just couldn't resist it anymore. She gave into her tiredness and fell asleep.

" Alright, wake her up. It's time to get back to the ship." Morgan commanded as he stood. Russell looked down at her. The look on her face was too peaceful to disturb.

" I'll carry her." He spoke before anyone could shake her awake.  
" That's unlike you." Christopher commented. Russell slipped an arm around her waist and under her legs before he lifted her up.  
" I think Russell has the hots for her." Eduardo teased. Russell felt his anger grow and went to yell when Rosa stirred with a moan. He bit his lip and turned to head out the tavern. He'll have to yell at him another time.

* * *

Russell some how managed to open his door after many attempts. He walked in and gave his door a quick kick to shut it before laying her down in his bed. She instantly huddled into the mattress and turned onto her side. Her necklace began to slide out and exposed itself.

He bent and held it in his hands. Any pirate would know this coin like the back of his hand. He had heard right. This was Captain Calico Barbosa's necklace, the Pirate King before Morgan had claimed the title, and the girl who was aboard their ship was his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Russell never once said a word to anyone about his discovery. But now he couldn't help but find himself constantly stealing a look at her. To think she was the daughter of the Captain Barbosa couldn't register in his head.

" Nathan this is amazing." Rosa smiled as she took a bite of her food.  
" As if you would expect anything else?"  
Russell picked at his food then took a bite. He should be enjoying the feast, not focusing on her.  
" Rosalindaaa," Thomas cooed with a hiccup," Will you sing that song you sang at the tavern."  
" I don't know Thomas . . ."  
Thomas's eyes began to swell with tears and his lip quivered. No, anything to keep him from crying. So she quickly agreed, getting thankful looks from the rest of the crew. Grabbing a lantern, she held it up to her face to add an effect. The light bounced of her skin and reflected in her eyes. It made her look beautiful.

" Gather weary travelers, I have a tale to tell.

It might just save your lives but only if you listen well.

Cause there before the breakers, and just around the way . . ." She paused for a moment and glanced around. " There's a sign that says "Beware the beast of pirate's bay.""

Her tune began to pick up.

" Some say he's a guppy, A kid thrown in the sea.

He ates so many sailors, now he's bigger than a tree.

His teeth are sharp as scissors,his claws they are like knives. And if you think he's ugly wait until you see his insides!"

Rosa seemed to slowly catch the attention of all the men, including Morgan. Her voice wasn't that did it, it was her emotion she put behind it. Her hand signals and her movements all added up. It was as if she had been a story teller all her life.

" Some say he's a serpent that came straight from hell.

To eat the souls of pirates and other ne'rr-do-wells.

Some don't believe it but as me I've got a hunch." She slowly snuck up behind Thomas. " Cause they use to have some pirates here-" Then she grasped at his shoulders and scarred him," But he ate them all for lunch!"

Slowly even Russell found himself tapping his foot to the beat of the song as she continued on. Then suddenly the daring look in her eyes softened as she sat back down with her legs crossed. She leaned one arm against the table and leaned in, drawing her cutlass and waving it in a teasing way.

" Now the tavern's empty, and there's only you and me.

And if you care I'd like to share how this song came to be.

So come a little closer if you really want to know.

This very sad and woeful tale happened so long ago."

Russell suddenly found himself sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting for her tale to continue.

" Well, I was just a little girl when I went to Pirate's Bay.

And there I saw a creature that was very much dismayed.

With a harpoon in his dorsal fin and a hook stuck in his side,

This mighty whale was in such pain, we both began to cry.

" I pushed!" She slammed her cutlass into the wood." and I shoved," She continued, stomping down on the floor, making them all jump." But he wouldn't give way.

Into the deeper waters off our shallow Pirate's Bay.

All I could do to help him was to keep people away.

So I wrote the sign that said, "Beware of Pirate's Bay!" "

Morgan raised his hands and clapped along with the rest of his men. Despite her playful attitude he could see the hurt in her eyes. The more he looked at her the more he began to see the resemblance. The curve of her nose, the high cheek bones and height. It all was obvious to him now.  
" Eduardo," He started abruptly," Set a path to Pirate's Bay."

Rosa froze in her tracks and her smile disappeared from her face.

" Why cap?"  
" I want to see what this song is all about. " He shrugged. " Is that all ok with you?"  
They all nodded.

" Rosa? Is that alright with you?"

Rosa fisted her skirt in her hands. He was toying with her and she knew it.  
" Of course captain." She said with a fake smile. " Lets go."

* * *

Rosa stood and leaned against the brim of the ship. The fog began to roll in and disguise the sea they way she loved when she was younger. The others had gone to sleep a long time ago so she took the advantage to get some time to herself.

In her mind Rosa began to remember memories on sailing along her father's ship. The men would train her to fight with her fists, blades, a bullet, anything they could think of and soon she became their prestige. She remembered how her father would take her up to the crows nest every night to watch the sunset. His arm always around her shoulder and a smile always on his face. Then one day he gave her his necklace.

 _Remember Rosalinda, always be strong and never aim to rule the sea for she will fight against you. You must love her and respect everything she gives you. If you should get stuck in a storm it is to protect you, should you have clear skies it is urge you forward. Never forget that about her._

She always believed that was the reason why he was chosen to be Pirate King. That was why she aimed so much to be like him. She was happy that she finally had her chance to go to Pirate's Bay but at the same time she grew worry with nerves. What was she to expect? And then once she got there what would she do to return respect to his name?

Rosa sighed and began to turn. Maybe some sleep would help. But then that plan was pushed back.

Hooks began to clap onto the edge of the ship one by one. A pirate began to raise himself up and over when she punched him and sent him toppling over. Another began to raise and she drew her pistol and shot. But then another and another began to climb aboard. She shot as many as she could while she began to back up.  
" Wake up you lazy asses! We've been ambushed!" She yelled as she shot again. It wasn't a second later that the men all showed up on the deck with their weapons drawn. Rosa went to shoot again as a pirate closed in on her but nothing happened.

" Shit." She growled. She was out of bullets. He swung and she latched onto his wrist, knocking the butt of her gun into his head before moving on. With her gun empty she stowed it away and pulled out her cutlasses to fight a near by pirate. She struggled slightly but managed to push through, that was, one came up from behind and snatched up her.

" A woman on board eh? Must be the cap's girl, lets go!"

They didn't even have a chance to take a step before she kicked weapon from the first pirate's hand then in the face. Quickly, she stomped the foot of the man who was holding her followed by and elbow to the face. Once she was free she went to step forward but he managed to grab the back of her shirt and pull her overboard with him.

Rosa felt her body slam into the water and desperately tried to swim for the surface. She barely had a chance to gasp for breath before he was on her again. His landed a hit on her cheek before pushing her underwater. Her breath began to escape her the more and more she struggled. Her vision was unclear and all she could do was swing her cutlasses blindly. When she heard the scream above the water she knew she had managed to do some damage. The pirate squirmed in pain as his blood stained in the water. With a kick his boot collided with her temple. He swam for his boat for safety and never once look back for Rosa. Her body went limp and the last thing she saw were ships beginning to grow smaller and smaller.

Above the sea the pirates began to push back by one step at a time. They had tried to fight but failed.  
" Alright! Their retreating!" Thomas cried happily. Russell felt his heart flutter with pride. Of course they were retreating, no one won a fight against the Sirius.

" Nathan what's wrong?" Eduardo asked as he put his gun back in its holster. Nathan looked around then furred his brows. A voice was missing.

" Where's Rosa?"

Russell's heart skipped a beat as he ran to the side of the ship. He squinted his eyes to search the sea. Then he saw the blood.  
" She fell over board." Christopher announced as he looked over the edge of the ship with Russell. " Wait, Russell what are you doing?"

Russell already had his boots off and a foot propped on the edge of the boat, ready to jump.  
" Russell you can't just jump over board to save her." Eduardo said as he pulled him back. He began to fight and struggle to break free of his grip and when he did, they all ganged up on him.  
" Russell we will find another way." Thomas pleaded as he held tight onto his arm. He couldn't just let her sink to the bottom of the sea. By the time they had thought of another plan she would be dead. Just the thought of her pale, soaked and lifeless made his heart break. He just couldn't do it. He slammed his foot into Eduardo's, elbowed Thomas's and Christopher's chest and shoved past Nathan and Morgan before running towards the sea. They didn't even have a chance to recover before he leaped and dove into the water below. He had to protect her, he just had to.

Russell swam around desperately in search for her before he came back up for air. Taking a deep breath again, he dove back under. Then there she was. Her eyes were closed and her lips beginning to turn blue. She was so far down . . .

He pushed himself to swim as fast as he could with his lungs burning. His arm stretched out and he finally reached her as she settled on a rock. His arms wrapped around her and held her lifeless body close to his. He didn't have much air left but at least he died trying. He gathered up all his energy and pushed himself off the rock as far as his legs could take him. But it still seemed like the surface was so far. He just had to keep swimming, he just had to keep swimming . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Russell popped above the surface and gasped for a mouth full of air. His chest heaved in pain and his lungs burned. The pain of no air began to make him light headed but he would have to focus on that later.

" He got her!"  
" Russell! Hold on to this!"

He looked up and saw a rope lower down the side of the ship. He lazily slipped his foot into the loop and gave a tug. Above him he heard Morgan yell the command to pull and they slowly raised out of the water. Despite the wonderful feeling of being able to breath he could only focus on the coldness of Rosa's skin on his. Her lips had become a darker blue and if there were any chest movements then they were little.  
Once they reached the top he handed Rosa up to Nathan before slowly pulling himself up and over. With a thud he flung himself over and landed on the deck.  
" Give them some air!"

Russell scurried over to Rosa and rested his head to her chest. Her heart beat was faint but it was there. He couldn't waste the few precious moments he had with her. So he tilted her head back and brought his lips to hers and gave a light breath. Nothing. He did it again, nothing.  
" Damn Corset." He growled as he turned her onto her side. Any other time this would be something any of the men would happily do in different circumstances, but now it was to save her life. His hands were clumsy and shaky as he tried to fumble with her ribbons and finally he just gave a slight yank and unlaced the ribbon entirely. The fabric fell off of her and onto the floor, exposing her low cut shirt. But that wasn't what the men were excited about. She began to cough water up and gasp for breath, which meant she was alive.

Russell reached for her and settled her in his arms while her chest heaved. His began to act without thinking and brought his hand to her cheek. The feeling of the warmth coming back to her made him the happiest man alive. Then he heard a gasp. At first he assumed it was because of the action he had just done but he was wrong. Just above her breast her necklace was exposed without her corset there to tuck it into. And the men had all seen it. They all knew that she was Captain Barbosa's daughter.

* * *

" She seems to be alright. Just need to keep her warm." Christopher as he laid a blanket down on Rosa. She had only managed to stay awake for a few moments before drifting into a sleep. Now she laid in Christopher's bed safe and sound.

" How do you feel?"  
Russell gave a nod and pulled the blanket closer to himself.

" To think she's Barbosa's daughter." Christopher mumbled while scratching the back of his head. " Now that I know it, I can see his features in her."  
" What do you think Captain will do?"  
" Cap has respect for Barbosa along with the rest of us. If anything he will protect her even more."  
" Actually, I've known the whole time."  
The two turned their head and spotted Morgan in the doorway.

" That's why I made Eduardo sail us to Pirate's Bay."

" Why didn't you-"  
" You needed to figure out yourselves. Especially you Russell. You have a lot to figure out."  
Russell rose his brow in confusion. What else would he need to find out?  
" We will be in the bay by tomorrow morning. Christopher, Russell, keep an eye on her. She should wake up soon."

They both nodded in silence. Morgan gave him a smile and nodded back before turning and leaving the room.

" She's shivering." Chistopher mumbled, breaking Russell's concentration. " I don't have any other blankets."

Russell stayed quiet for a moment and bit the inside of his lip. He had a lot to figure out . . .

" Will body heat help?"

Christopher looked shocked at his words. " Yes but -"  
" I'll hold her."

Christopher found himself smiling as he watched Russell stand. He gently settled onto the bed, making sure not to wake Rosa up. Then he reached and pulled her body into his chest.  
" R-russell?" She moaned as she rubbed her eyes.  
" Go back to sleep, I'll protect ya."

Rosa gave him a kinda hearted smile that made his heart skip a beat. His face heated and he turned his gaze as she snuggled closer into his chest. The last thing he need was for her or for Christopher to see him blushing.  
" I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back for dinner."  
Russell said nothing. Once the door shut quietly he wrapped his arms around her, cradling them both in his blanket. His lips pressed into her forehead, giving a bit of his warmth to her. He didn't want to stop. So he continued. And as he did so he realized what 'everything' he was suppose to figure out was.

* * *

Rosa stood in front of the stairs in silence. Just above those steps the men stood on the deck, waiting to hear from her. What would they say? Would they throw her overboard? Perhaps they only let her rest so she would have a chance to swim before a shark or another ship got to her. She didn't want to find out, but she prepared herself for the best. So she took a shaky breath and managed to take one step after another until she emerged onto the deck.

" Rosalinda!"

Rosa found herself shocked at the sight in front of her. In the center of the deck a giant wooden table stood, the one the used for nights of a full moon. But the thing was, it wasn't a full moon, it wasn't even night.  
" We are so happy you're ok." Thomas smiled as he ran up and hugged her. Rosa tensed at the sight of him charging towards her. Had it not been for his arms being around her to hold her up she would have fallen.

" Thomas don't knock her over." Eduardo demanded.

Thomas pulled back with an embarrassed blush on his face.  
" Sorry, I Can't help myself. Oh look! Nathan made you all your favorite stuff!" He cheered as he tugged her across the deck. Rosa stumbled but quickly caught herself.

Oh the table laid everything she had grown to love. Foods ranging from chicken with a spicy rub to something simple like her favorite drink.  
" I remember what you said were your favorites." Nathan mumbled quietly under his breath.

Rosa jumped at the sound of Eduardo slamming something onto the table. She glanced up at him, scared he would say something.  
" I managed to salvage it, works like it was brand new."  
Rosa picked her pistol up into her hands. The barrel was clean and everything had been wiped down. Why would they be so nice to her?  
" And I know it's not much but I did find this flower while we docked before heading to the bay. I hope you like it."  
She turned and spotted beautiful orange hibiscus in his hands. She bowed her head and he slipped it just behind her ear.  
" You should wear your hair down more often-ah! What did I do?" Thomas cried nervously.  
" Way to go, you made her cry." Nathan spoke as he smacked Thomas on his arm.  
" I-I didn't mean to, I swear! Rosa I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up. I'll throw the flower into the ocean, I can burn it-"  
Rosa shook her head softly. Her hands covered her face in attempt to hide her tears.  
" Damn it Thomas! I worked hard on that gun and now she's crying!"  
Russell made his way over to her, she being the only thing on his sights. He by passed Nathan and Eduardo ganging up on Thomas and Christopher trying to stop them. Their yelling and wrestling didn't exist any more. He stood there in front her silently. Her shoulders quivered, her tears dropped onto the deck one by one. He knew it wasn't Thomas's flower.  
" Captain Calico Barbosa, the last pirate king before Captain Morgan. The strongest and the richest of treasures. He sailed the seas to make peace and refrained from war which is what many cherished. " Russell started, making Rosa look up at him through her fingers. " He met a young maiden and fell in love. They say her eyes could captivate anyone who looked at them and that's what they did to him. So they had wed. Together they sailed the seas in search to find a place to settle. They wanted somewhere secluded, somewhere far from violence for his beloved was with a child. One day he took his crew and sailed to Pirate's Bay but never came back. Many thought he was running from his responsibilities, using his child as an excuse to no longer be the pirate king. But little did they know he was protecting her. He didn't want his young child to live in such a dangerous place. So he trained her until he was able to find a safe place to raise his treasure, should he ever disappear, because as pirate king he knew that day would come." He paused for a moment before slowly reaching for her hands and pried them away from her face. His thumb grazed along her cheek and wiped her tears away before covering her hands with his own." His daughter grew strong and into one of the most powerful pirates among the sea. Tales say that every night she would look out into the sea, waiting for her father to appear from the fog. People grew angry, claiming that their hero had turned into a coward. So they rebelled and attacked his beloved, leaving her to flee with her six year old daughter and die protecting her. But her daughter survived and despite her name being unknown people knew of her. She has the same pitch black hair her father had, as well as the light curls. Her strength is as strong as any man in the world and she could wield almost any weapon, much like him as well. They say that she has her mother's personality, the same one many people grew to love, and her eyes. . . Her eyes are that same vibrant blue that can steal any man's heart. Especially a pirate's."  
Rosa's tears began to slow and the ruckus ceased. So he continued on. " That is the tale we know. The one of the man who cared for his loved ones more than any treasure he could find. He is a man we respect and look up to. We would do anything to protect his name and his daughter who stands before us."  
There was nothing but silence. Rosa was at a loss for words, they were so far from her lips.  
" That's right. Barbosa was a hero and you were his treasure. " Morgan added as be stepped up and ruffled her hair.  
" So . . . You aren't going to throw me off? You don't hate me or my father?" She asked, her voice just barely above a whisper.

" No, we don't." Christopher added in.

" We all love you Rosa." Thomas smiled kindly. Rosa looked around at all the men. Memories began to flood past her through the time she had been with them. How Christopher took care of her, how she scared Thomas, how she would purposefully annoy Nathan while she was in the kitchen and the time when Eduardo and Russel helped her in the tavern. They had grown to love her as she had grown to love them.

" Did we making you sad again?" Thomas frowned as she started to cry again. She shook her head with a smile.

" No, Thomas. These are happy tears." She spoke as she smiled.

" No more tears." Russell hushed to her gently. There eyes locked for only a slight second, but with in that second a million things bursted from Rosa's heart.

" Lets eat now, Miss Barbosa." Morgan spoke as he gave her a pat on the back, not taking not of the moment they just had. Rosa looked up at him for one more second then walked to take her seat. For once she felt relieved and could truly smile around them. No more secrets, no more worries, just simple love and friendship and that's more than what she could ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosa lowered herself and landed in the sand with a plop. The island itself was beautiful, the vegetation bright, thick and green, the animals were lively and gracious. She would have lived here any day.

" Alright, you men stay here and watch the ship. We are heading out."  
" Aye, aye, captain." Nathan nodded while watching Russell, Eduardo and Christopher lowering themselves onto the beach.

Rosa had remembered what her mother had told her. She knew that she would sail to the island one day, it was obvious. _The island is much like the sea. Respect her and she will help you. What you will search for lays above the moon and below the sun._ Rosa never had the chance to ask her mother what she meant by it being above the moon and below the sun but she planned to figure it out.

" Are you ready Rosa?" Morgan asked. She gave a nod and they all headed out.

* * *

" Eduardo are you sure you know where you are going?" Russell asked as they continued to weave their way in and out of the forest.

" How they hell do I know where to go! I aint got nothing to find!"

Rosa whacked the vines of the trees with her cutlass and paused to wipe the sweat from her forehead. They had been walking for hours and the humidity was adding up. They all began to grow irritable, especially Eduardo since his hair began to grow curly.

" It's like a damn maze in this forest!"

Rosa sheathed her cutlass and began to hoist herself up into the canopies of the trees. Making sure she was secure, she peered out over the leaves and searched for the ship. The sun was setting, there was no way they would make it back to the ship in time. They were stuck out in the wilderness.

" We should make a camp and rest for the night. There is a small lagoon not too far from here, just a little northeast. We can rest and get some water and sleep then head back to the ship in the morning." She said began to lower herself from the branches.

All the men looked at each other, the anger and tiredness heavy in their eyes. Slowly they agreed and began to follow her lead. Rosa wasn't sure how she found it, but she did. She waited, listened and followed. Her mother was right, the island did help her.

While the men took the advantage of bathing in the water Rosa began to set up a fire. Once she managed a spark she cupped her hands around it and gave a gentle blow. Slowly the flames began to grow and she huddled around the heat. Luckily Christopher had brought a pack filled with food, including meats, bread and some alcohol. Once they all had cleaned off they would gladly eat.

Once the men returned Rosa stood and walked past the bushes. It was far enough for them to hear her but not see her. The lagoon itself was breathtaking. Off to the left, a small waterfall the flowed into the lagoon. The water was clear and clean and most importantly, it was water.

One by one she began to remove her clothes, her hair draping down her back and her arms covering her body. She stepped up to the bay and dipped her foot. Instantly a shiver crawled up her spine. It was intensely cold but she would have to make do. Somehow she slowly managed to make her way into the water and dunk her head. The dirt began to strip free of her skin and the oil disappeared from her hair. On the ship her showers were limited but now she could take all the time in the world.

Meanwhile Russell stood and began to make his way to go check up on her. The men had grown hungry and he didn't want her to miss out on any of the food. He called out her name with his eyes covered but he received no answer. He called out again but no answer. Slowly he peeked through his fingers in search of her. At first his heart skipped a beat in worry but then he turned and spotted her under the waterfall. In the dark he could only make out her figure but even at that he felt himself blush. There was no denying his feelings for her that much was obvious, but he felt as if he were in an old tale. He the lost pirate and she the beautiful mermaid bathing under the fall. Not only just in this moment but just in general. Russell covered his eyes again and blindly stepped closer towards her before clearing his throat and speaking again.  
" The men are hungry and we won't eat without you."  
He couldn't tell if she jumped and nearly hit him in embarrassment but he was sure it was a little bit of both.

" Thank you, I'll get dressed."

He nodded and turned his back to her with his eyes still covered. It was only did he feel a light tug on his wrist did he lower his hand and open his eyes.

" I'm ready." She smiled softly. Russell nodded again and turned to walk in attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks. Then she snatched his wrist again. His body tensed and prepared to be yelled at, to be called a pervert or what ever she could think of.

" Thank you." She started abruptly. " Thank for yesterday and for coming here."  
Russell said nothing as he turned back to face her.

" I'll do what ever you want to make it up. I'll buy you a new gun or pair of swords, I'll even try to cook you something although I'm sure it won't be nearly as good as Nathan's-"

Her voice began to drain from his ears as he focused on her. She suddenly seemed deathly beautiful. Her hair was still wet and dripping, her lips were a soft pink and taunting. All he wanted to do was kiss them . . . so that's what he did.

Russell wasn't sure what in his right mind possessed him to do it or when he did it. The only thing he knew was that before he knew it, his hand was tangled in her hair, the other on her waist and his lips on hers.

He knew ever since the day she came aboard the ship he had been a dead man. With a flicker of her eyes she had him chained up and a victim. At first he managed to try to fight it but then she suddenly went to a woman on board to a woman who can fight. She knew how to work a ship, she knew how to step away from being strong to something soft and delicate, she was brave and fought off an ambush then turned into a damsel in distress then back into a woman who could handle a blade and gun. She went from attractive to daringly sexy and beautiful all at the same time. He had fallen for it and he fallen hard.

The taste of her lips were salty from the air yet sweet. They weren't soft like a feather but they were too damn kissable and most importantly they kissed back. When Russell felt her lips begin to move against his own he was suddenly in his own world. Nothing existed, it was all perfect-

" Ahem."

They both jumped out of each other's arms.

" Eduardo is getting bitchy, so lets save that for later." Morgan teased. Blush drowned both of their faces as they silently followed behind them. Just a moment ago they were so close but now they seemed so far.

While they ate Morgan had said nothing of their stolen kisses. He only ate and continued on the conversation as if nothing had happened. Rosa thanked Christopher as he handed her a piece of bread and looked at Russell out of the corner of her eyes, catching him starring. She couldn't help but smirk and give him a quick wink before continuing on with eating and talking. Russell groaned to himself and rested his head on his knee. How was he going to control himself now?

* * *

Rosa laid starring up at the sky, waiting for the sunrise to start soon. Unlike the men she was unable to sleep. Something kept calling to her. It was almost like the forest was talking to her.

She glanced to her right and spotted a toucan resting in the the branches. It cocked its head side to side before launching up into the sky. Then it came back, repeating again as if it wanted her to follow it. So that's what she did.

Rosa stood and began to walk off silently. If she made it back in time then no one would notice she was gone.

Keeping her eye locked on the toucan, she weaved her way through the forest. Although she could have sworn it suddenly became easier to walk through compared to yesterday. All the sneaky roots seemed to be gone and the vines were hung out of her way. The toucan let out a squawk and landed on a wooden sign posted out on the beach's shore. Rosa squinted her eyes and peered a little closer. The sun bounced off the emerald of her necklace and nearly blinded her. So she unhooked it and rubbed her eyes to relieve the spots in her vision.

The toucan squawked again and she peered up. The bird dove down and snatched the pendant from her hands.

" Hey come back with that!" She cried. The tears were already building her eyes.

The toucan circled back around the air and landed a few feet away from her. She went to step forward to snatch it away while she had the chance then stopped. The sun had begun to rise, the rays reflecting off the the stone in her necklace. But there in the sand a moon was made off the reflected light of her necklace.

" It lies above the moon and below the sun." she whispered. Rosa took a step forward and swung the old sign around. There in big bold letters was " Beware the beast of Pirate's Bay." Then her eyes searched a little farther up. There on the hill, laid what looked like a makeshift town.

Her heart pounded and she wanted to cry from joy. She had a chance! She found what she might need to restore her father's name!  
But that hope vanished as quickly as it appeared.

A bag was thrown over her head, ropes tied around her arms and she was knocked to the ground. She didn't even have a chance to fight back before they had a blade to her neck.

" You come with us or your friends won't live to see another day."


	7. Chapter 7

With a grunt Rosa was thrown to the floor and quickly tied up once again. The wood of the pole pushed into her back and her wrists rubbed raw from the additional bindings they had placed on her on their trip up here. Suddenly the bag was ripped off her head and she blinked against the blinding sun.

" Rosa you're alright!"

She turned her head and barely spotted Thomas's hair behind her on the other side of the pole. Next to her was Eduardo then Christopher on her left.

" Is everyone ok?" She whispered. Christopher gave a nod.

" Morgan, Nathan and Russel are on the other side. So far no one is hurt."

" Good, good."

Rosa glanced around and spotted a handle full of handmade houses, a fire pit in the center and people huddling around at the sudden chaos. They all had either a sword or gun at their hips, so they weren't natives here. They were washed up here from somewhere else.

" Just what is up with all this damn commotion?"

Rosa turned and spotted a tall, broad man breaking his way through the crowd.

" We caught these people sneaking around the island sir." A young man spoke with pride. The man glared at him and walked around the post.

" Is that so?" He asked. Then his eyes locked onto hers and he stopped. With his glare still even he knelt in front of her and slipped his finger under her chin. " Just what are you here for?"

" I could ask you the same thing." She snarled.  
" We got stuck here after our boat crashed. No way in, no way out."

Rosa cocked her head and took a deeper look. This man looked oddly familiar. The deep blue eyes, the blond scruffy hair. She had known him from somewhere but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

" Untie her. I think Cap will want to talk to her."

" But sir-"  
" I said untie her."

He didn't dare to question him again. The younger man scurried over to her and quickly lashed at the ropes, making her free. But she still did not move.

" Is something wrong?"  
" I won't leave my men." She answered with a cross of her arms. The man smirked and gave another nod towards the men. Instantly more men ushered and cut them all free. It was only then she stood.

" Smart girl."

Rosa said nothing and silently followed behind him. He led her to an extravagant house (considering they were hand made) and pulled back the curtain. She gave him one last look then stepped inside. Inside was another man, sitting at a desk and peering down at a map. He glanced up and locked eyes with her. His face was hard and his eyes were harsh.

" We found her Cap."

" I see. Bring her here."

Rosa stuttered to step forward before she was shoved. Instantly she regain her balance and stood straight up in an attempt to radiate intimidation. The Captain stood and began to circle her before he stopped back in front of her. With in a flash he had his sword drawn and lunged at her. Rosa quickly dodged and snatched his wrist. She was just about to knock him in the face when he began to laugh.  
" Now I'm definitely know for sure." He smiled as he sheathed his sword. " I do believe this is yours."

She watched his hold out his arm and the toucan from earlier flew from the corner. With a soft flap it landed on his arm, her necklace in its beak. Without realizing she reached forward to take it back when the Captain beat him to it.

" What's your problem?" She growled. "That's mine."  
" What makes it so precious to you my dear?" He asked as the bird flew and he walked randomly through the tent.  
" It was my father's, it was the last thing he ever gave to me. Now you better give it to me before I kill you."  
The man stopped and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
" I'll give it back . . . when you can guess my name."

Rosa's mouth dropped. She swore she would strangle him with her bare hands. But before she had the chance the man who dragged her in dragged her back out, this time more gently.

" Look, the answer is easier than you think." He whispered to her as he lead her to another tent. " You just have to look at him-"  
" I don't need your help." She snapped as she ripped her arm out of his grip. " And if you hurt any of my men then I'll hurt you."

He let out a chuckle and a smile dashed across his lips.  
" It wouldn't be the first time I've heard that."

* * *

Russell had heard it all through the tent. He had managed to sneak around to the backside and hear it all. So he was determined to get Rosa her necklace back.  
Once everyone was asleep he snuck out in the dead of night. His heart pounded as he slowly pulled back the curtain and peered in. No one was there. He ran in on his tip toes and began to search everywhere. He ripped through the drawers, in the chests and behind every item and couldn't find it.  
The Toucan let out a squawk and made him jump in fright. No one was coming. He slowly made his way to the cage and peered in. There the necklace sat on the bottom, just below the bird. His slim fingers slipped through the bars and managed to grab hold. Shoving the necklace over his head and into his shirt, he threw in a decoy before turning to leave. His tent was in sight and he believed he had made it, then his body froze and a gun was cocked.

" Where do you think you're going lass?"

Russell turned back and spotted the Captain standing with his gun aiming straight at him.  
" I suggest you give me back that necklace before it gets messy."  
Russell's jaw tightened as he took a small step back. Moans emerged from the tents as everyone began to wake up from the commotion, including Rosa.  
" I said give it back boy."  
" You were the one who stole it in the first place." He growled back. Rosa slowly shook her head. He was being stupid, he wasn't thinking. The Captain's finger slowly made its way to the trigger in a taunting way but Russell didn't move. Instead, he turned and started to run. The gun went off, the world went silent and suddenly Rosa began to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosa stood there, tears streaming down her face and her body trembling. The Captain's gun in her hand and aimed right at him. She had managed to budge his aim at the last second and barely missed Russell before ripping it from his own hand, leaving her where she stood.  
" Sneaky move." The Captain smiled as he rubbed the part of his jaw she had elbowed. Her eyes glared at him. He almost took Russell from her. She almost lost him. Her heart shattered at the thought of him. She couldn't loose him too, she just couldn't.  
" Rosa put the gun down." Russell whispered gently behind her. He stole a glance up the Captain and saw it. He wouldn't let her kill him. Rosa stood for a moment longer and slowly lowered the gun.  
" Good, now the necklace."  
Russell had seen it coming. He ripped the necklace off and discretely tapped her back. She slipped her hand behind her and nearly gasped as he dropped it into her palm. He had done this for her, now she had to keep it hidden.

" No." He spoke firmly.

" Me and Rosa had a deal. If she were to guess my name then she can have it."  
The blond haired guy that had taken her into the Captain's tent finally stepped forward, his voice clear with anger.  
" Cap this aint fair. She hasn't-"  
" She will either figure it out or she can't have the necklace. Now stand down lass."  
Rosa's ears twitched. The way he said lass, it was almost there was a thick accent peeking through much like someone she knew. She took a step forward and searched the Captain's eyes.

" I know your name." She whispered. He turned and looked at her with his brows raised.

" Is that so? Then give it a try."  
She paused for a moment and licked her lips.  
" Barbosa. . . Calico Barbosa, that's your name isn't it dad?"  
The crowd went deadly still as he looked down at her. Then suddenly all the harshness was gone from his face and a smile spread across his lips.  
" I knew you'd figure it out."  
Tears began to swell in her eyes as Rosa charged and hugged the man she had once thought was dead for so long. The smell of salt and rum mixed together radiated off of him and drowned her in memories. His arms wrapped around her and reminded her of the last time she had seen him. But he wasn't gone, he was here, he was alive.

" Oh I've missed you." She stuttered.  
" I've missed you too my Rosa." He mumbled into her hair before planting a kiss. Hearing his accent as he spoke her name made her cry even harder. After all these years she finally didn't have to search any more.

* * *

" I didn't go back partly because I didn't have a ship and partly because I didn't want you to grow up around me with all those rumors and have them spread to you. I thought you would look down on me and that would have broken my heart. So I stayed, hoping it would make things easier on you." Calico explained calmly.  
" I still think it was unfair that you made her guess your name."  
Rosa turned and spotted Kennet, the blond man who had been trying to help her. He had changed so much over the years as well as the rest of the men that she didn't even recognize them.

" I knew you as soon as I saw you but seeing the necklace only made me absolutely sure that you were my Rosa." He said with a smile. Rosa's heart continued to pound and the cold metal of the necklace settled around her neck. She still couldn't believe it was all real.

" However, I can't just let this lass get away from stealing from me." He continued as he motioned towards Russell. Morgan had hoped that Calico would have forgotten about it, but he knew what there was only one thing he could do.  
" We are going to have a Duel at sunrise, which is soon. So I suggest you get ready and meet me outside."  
Rosa went to argue when Morgan held her back. She looked up at him with worry and he just gently shook his head. Morgan knew that this duel was for more than a punishment. It was over her.

* * *

Russell held hard as their swords smashed together. He quickly pushed and counteracted with a strike. His blade skimmed right by Calico but he missed. He remembered what Rosa had told him right before they started. Calico was a master swordsman, he was the one who taught her everything she knew. He could be surrounded by men and still knock them all down with only taking a few hits. But that didn't stop Russell, not one bit.  
Calico turned and swung down, their blades only combining again.  
" Say lass, why did you even steal the necklace to begin with?" He asked. Russell growled and stepped back in attempt to get some distance.

" It was Rosa's so she deserves to have it."

" Was it really worth taking the chance dying over it?"

Russell attacked and managed a cut along his chest. But it was only minor.

" I'd die to protect her." He continued. Russell was thankful that no one else could hear their conversation. He went to attack again when Calico raised his foot and knocked one of his swords from his grip. Russell stumbled and that was his mistake. Leaving himself wide open, Calico reached in and threw him to the ground. Kneeing next to Russell, he drew close and hovered his sword just above his chest.

Rosa's breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to look away but he was fighting for her. He deserved for her to watch it all the way through.

But nothing happened. The two stayed motionless, only their lips moving. Everyone grew curious on their conversation was about but not a word could be heard. Before they could even scoot in closer Calico stood to his feet and hauled Russell to his as well.  
" Next time I won't let you pass by. So don't screw up again."

Russell nodded and brushed himself off.  
" Now, a feast shall we? In honor of my reunion with my daughter!"


	9. Chapter 9

" To my beautiful daughter!"

The crowd roared and raised their cups high in the air. Rosa couldn't help but a let a smile show on her lips. They were all safe, they were together and free. They were all happy and that's what mattered.

Food piled among the table and nearly over flowed. Mugs after mugs after mugs of beer and rum were downed right after another. Slowly all the men's cheeks began to get a rosy pink tint to them but they still had their wits. She glanced over at Russell and noticed he still wasn't tipsy. In fact his mug was still full to the brim and untouched. He had barely eaten his food and didn't even glance once in her direction, and if there was a moment when their eyes met he would instantly look away. Rosa wanted to enjoy her night but she couldn't help but worry that he was mad at her. Had she not taken her necklace off then he would have never even been challenged to a duel.

She lowered her gaze and bit her lip. She should be happy. She had just been reunited with her father, what more could she ask for?  
" Rosa dear, dance with your old man."  
She looked up and gave her father a smile.  
" Of course."

Rosa stood and followed her father out to the side of the table. Men gathered and began to play a beat made of a violin, flute and other various instruments. She held her hand out and bent it, her forearm combining with his.

Instantly the words began to come back to her as they danced. The beat picked up and soon the other men joined her, including the Sirius.

 _And it's all for me grog, me jolly, jolly grog_

 _All for me beer and tobacco_

 _Well I spent all me tin with the lassies drinking gin_

 _Across the western ocean I must wander!_

 _Where are me boots, me noggin, noggin boots_

 _They're all gone for beer and tobacco_

 _For the heels they worn out and the toes are kicked about_

 _and the soles are looking for better weather_

It wasn't the most meaningful song but it definitely catchy. She began to sing along as well as the rest of the men. With a twirl she turned and was handed off to Morgan. During the sails he had known the whole time yet he did nothing. He had helped her from the beginning.

 _And it's all for me grog, me jolly, jolly grog_

 _All for me beer and tobacco_

 _Well I spent all me tin with the lassies drinking gin_

Next Christopher stole her away. His voice was strong and filled with happiness. All the tiredness that once settled in the bags under his eyes was gone, the anger was swept away and lost in the forest. He was back to his normal self.

 _Across the western ocean I must wander!_

 _Where is me shirt me noggin, noggin shirt_

 _It's all gone for beer and tobacco_

 _For the collar is all worn and the sleeves they are all torn_

 _and the tail is looking for better weather_

He turned and passed her off to Thomas. He gave her is famous kind hearted smile as he danced and stepped through the moves.

 _And it's all for me grog, me jolly, jolly grog_

 _All for me beer and tobacco_

 _Well I spent all me tin with the lassies and drinking gon_

 _Across the western ocean I must wander!_

With a spin she turned and stumbled into Nathan before gaining her poster. She couldn't help but let out a laugh as he spun her around before leading her away.

 _I'm sick in the head and I haven't gone to bed_

 _Since I first came ashore from me slumber_

 _For I spent all me dough on the lassies you don't know_

 _Far across the western ocean I must wander_

But Eduardo wasn't going to miss out on a chance to dance with her either. He reached in and snatched her away before Nathan even had a chance to oppose. To see this side of him was rare to Rosa and his smile seemed to make him more attractive than she had first found him. But he spotted Russell leaning against the table, his eyes following and watching who ever Rosa was with. Eduardo knew what was up with him, all the men did. He just had to push Russell to make him follow through. So he slowly began to step closer and closer to him and gave Rosa light kiss on the cheek before leading her into Russell. She faltered for a moment when she shook it off and pulled him out into the center, giving him no choice on if he danced or not. His jealousy bubbled inside him from Eduardo's kiss and he wanted to show she was his. So he danced with her.

 _And it's all for me grog_ , They stopped and stomped with a clap, _Me jolly jolly grog,_ They clapped again before continuing on with the dance.

 _All for me beer and tobacco_

 _Well I spent all me tin on the lassies drinking gin_

 _Across the western ocean I must wander!_

The song ended and they all roared. Rosa smiled with her chest raising and lowering while she caught her breath. It just felt right to be with everyone. She readied herself for another song when she felt the atmosphere change. She looked around and the music suddenly slowed. Suddenly her and Russell were the only two in the center with the rest of the men circling them.

" Now!"Russell growled.  
" Yes, now." The entire Sirius crew snapped back. Rosa looked up at him and furred her brows in confusion.

" Russell, what's going on?"  
He avoided her gaze and a blush drowned his face. Could he hear his heart pounding against his chest? No, he couldn't worry about that now. He had to do this now.

" Rosalinda-" He started. She felt her heart flutter at the sound of him saying her full name. He took her hands into his and finally locked his eyes onto hers.  
" Your mother's eyes could steal the heart of any man and you have that same ability. One glance and you could have every man's heart falling for you, especially a pirate's . . . especially mine."  
Rosa gasped to herself. What did he mean?

" Rosa I love you. I loved you since I first saw you in the tavern. I thought I could push it away but the more I was with you the harder I fell for you and when I almost lost you when you fell over board," He paused for a moment," I didn't know what to do. The thought of you gone and not in my arms terrified me. I knew I had failed to protect ya and it shattered my heart to see you nearly die. Just the thought of it alone makes me depressed."  
" Russell what are you-" She was cut off as he knelt on one knee, pulled a ring out of his pocket and looked up at her.  
" I promise I'll protect ya with my life. I'll do anything to make you happy, just please stay by my side. I can't protect ya if you aren't by my side, I can't make you happy and- God damn it! Rosa marry me! I need you next to me, I need you to be mine! Will you marry me?"

There was a moment of silence. Rosa's heart was suddenly in her throat and her vision blurred. Tears fell down her cheeks and she nodded excitedly.

" Y-yes!"

The men cheered and Russell smiled, truly smiled. He slipped the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her. Her arms snaked around his neck and she nuzzled her head into him as he picked her up and spun her around. Not a second later after she was on her feet, Rosa crashed her lips into his and kissed him. Russell pulled back and pushed her hair out of her face while resting his forehead on hers. He wasn't mad, he was just nervous. He had loved her, he truly loved her all this time just as she loved him and now she was finally his.


	10. Chapter 10

Rosa looked down at her ring in the moonlight and enjoyed the new weight on her finger. Russell held her from behind and couldn't stop smiling and he didn't care if he looked like an idiot. She was his, all his.  
" How did you manage this?" She asked as she twisted it back and forth.  
" During the duel. Barbosa told me that he saw how I looked at you and how you looked at me. He said that he supported it and trusted that I'd take good care of you then slipped me the ring when he helped me up. I guess he saw us when we first docked and had it planned for a while."  
" I never even would have guessed." She mumbled." And the ring?"  
" It's your mother's." He started softly. Rosa tensed slightly but continued to listen." He said she gave it to him before he left. He's kept it ever sense and said that he would let me propose as long as I used it, which I would gladly do. Well in this case, did."  
" It's beautiful." She said as she held it up. Both of them looked at it in the moon light. Gold pieces twisted together and in the center a beautiful emerald.  
" It's the color of your eyes." She spoke softly as she looked back at him. Russell smiled and stole a soft kiss from her lips.

" Yours are more beautiful."

Rosa said nothing and instead cuddled into his chest much like the night he saved her. They had shared a bed basically the entire night she had been on the ship but it was different this time. There was something much more stronger.  
" Lets get some sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow."

Rosa nodded and laid down before facing him. Russell's arm wrapped around her and pulled her into his bare chest.

" Goodnight Russell."

" Goodnight Rosa."

* * *

Rosa gasped as Iris fumbled with her laces and managed to tie them.

" Is it too tight?" she asked. She shook her head and looked in the mirror.

" No, no, it's fine."

Iris smiled and finished tying them up. Iris had been one of the girls she worked with at the tavern and had grown close with. She turned and saw Elizabeth, another close friend, look around then found the rouge.  
" Alright, just some final touches . . ." She mumbled as her brush draped across her lips and cheeks. Rosa had to stifle a laugh and waited for her to finish.  
" Oh! Don't forget this!"

Rosa turned and saw last but not least, Nyla scurry up to her and place a hairpiece she had handmade into her heap of curls. White seashells, pearls, and beautiful flowers were mixed together and sat gently on top of her bun, a veil draping down her back.  
" You're ready." She encouraged. Rosa took a deep breath and tried to shake the nerves from her. She truly looked beautiful. The white silks and laces of her dress made her look angelic and most importantly, feel angelic and just above her breast, her father's necklace. She took her bouquet from Iris and turned to step for the door.

When Barbosa said he couldn't return Rosa had been devastated but understood. She promised to return once they were wed and celebrate with him and asked if Morgan would do the honor of handing her off.

But as she turned the corner she gave a sharp gasp. Calico stood, dressed in his best clothes and standing with a smile next to Morgan.  
" Dad-"  
" You really wouldn't think I'd let my daughter get married without me being there now would you?"

Rosa pushed back her tears and tackled him in a hug, her corset pushing into her stomach.

" Now lets walk you down that aisle shall we?"  
Rosa nodded and quickly wiped the tears away, careful not to smear the charcoal on her eyes. With her father on the left and Morgan on the right she looped her arms through theres and the door opened.

Russell turned and nearly cried at the sight of her. She was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. To think she was his made him the happiest man in the world.

As the three made their way up to him Calico and Morgan planted a soft kiss on her cheek, earning a laugh from her before turning and sitting back down. She took a moment and stole a glance of the crowd. The entire crew of the Sirius sat and watched along with the same crew that she had grown up with on her father's ship. To think they were all here to support them . . .

Russell toned out the rest of the world and focused on his bride. He remembered the clear warning Calico had given him. _You seem like a good strong lass and apparently she sees something in you. If being with you makes my daughter happy then I'll support you. But should you ever hurt her then I'll show no mercy on our next duel._

He mumbled I do when he was suppose to and waited to slip on her ring. Rosa's hand trembled as she did so to him and he caught her hand and covered it with his in comfort.

" You may now kiss your bride."

Russell wasted no time. He slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her in close. Everyone cheered and threw their hats or scarves into the air as they kissed. Never did the Sirius ever see the day were Russell would fall this hard for a woman or even fall in love. But they were glad he chose Rosa for they knew she would keep him in line.  
He quickly reached and swept her off her feet and into his arms. The weight of the dress was heavy but it never even crossed his mind. Rosa gave a laugh and the walked back down the aisle with everyone throwing pieces of golden coins as they passed. They made their way to their room in the inn where he gently set her down on the bed and kissed her. Passion drowned them both as Russell tugged at her laces. She was his pirate and he was hers and together they could sail the seas in search for treasure and land and perhaps even a place to settle for when they decided it was time to have a child of their own.

* * *

FINISHED

I hope you all liked it! I truly enjoyed writing the fanfiction and I'm looking at doing Eduardo next! Keep an eye for the next Pirates in love! :D Thank you so much for your support, please check out my other stories like A Skyrim Love Story or Ice Champions, I'd greatly appreciate it :D 3


End file.
